The Running Man
by NaoHinaMuza
Summary: He was always running. Out of the light. Into the shadows. In so many of his lives. No matter how much they wanted him, he was always so far away...SasuNaru, HashiMada. Twoshot. Lemon.
1. Part 1

**A/N: The idea came to me a couple days ago while listening to Adam Lambert's 'Running' song, so i decided to make the two-shot a reality! Hope you like it! Oh, and, uhh...if you enjoy this, go read my other in-progress story, 'Saying 'Yes''xD. I REALLY hope you'll enjoy it! Oh! I'll be uploading more fanfics like these later on, promise! However, this is a plot bunny that has been jumping in my head for so long, I must surrender! XD**

**PLEASE NOTE:**** This story had been written and planned before the infamous 631 Naruto Chapter.**

**Genre: Angst, Drama, Action, Romance, Hurt/Comfort and Friendship.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: SasuNaru and HashiMada.**

**One-sided pairings: SasuSaku, NaruSaku and HashiMito.**

**Summary: He was always running. Out of the light. Into the shadows. In so many of his lives. No matter how much they wanted him, he was always so far away...SasuNaru, HashiMada. Twoshot. Lemon.**

**Warning: These are yaoi pairings, in rated M, so if you don't know what that means, please go BACK. Oh, and, SPOILER ALERT! **

**_PART 1_**

She always had this feeling. This unsettling sentiment. That he was never actually there. That he was mentally absent. She ignored it, though. Instead, she focused on trying to make him fall in love with her, like the naive hopeless crushing girl she was.

It was a fatal mistake.

"Please! I'll go with you!"

The words to him held no concept.

"Please! I love you!"

The words to him held no meaning.

Haruno Sakura cried, her body shaking. Because she knew.

She knew he was too far away for her to reach.

"I'll scream! I swear I'll scream!"

But she had to try.

He looked at her, turning ever so swiftly, and, in a mere bat of an eyelash, he was behind her. She gasped, tears still rolling down her rosy skin.

He felt pity for the girl. Well, the closest thing to pity, that is. She was too weak. Too fragile. Too easy.

She reminded him...of his younger self.

Irritated at the passing thought, he rose his hand.

"Thank you...Sakura."

He was just too far away for her to even brush.

And so, he ran, through the woods, through the mud.

Ran, like never before, but, somehow, it felt familiar.

It felt...like a deja vu.

* * *

He ran, his sandals making sloshing sounds as he did so. He was soaked with the rain, tired; mentally, emotionally, physically. He hated the overwhelming stirrings, that held his heart in a tight, sufficating, grip.

His heartbeat was increasing each second more, as he felt a well-known chakra signature.

_'No...not him!'_

He shuffled his aching legs faster, willing strength to his sore muscles, the dark forest around him becoming a blur. He couldn't believe they sent him this time.

Uchiha Madara has been in the run for months now. And, yes, there was several occasions as to which he was close to being caught, but never like this. There has never been so many hunting ANBU after him like tonight. He had to kill a few that had found him in his hotel room to get away, their blood still sticky in his calloused hands.

He had no weapons. No correct ninja attire. It was all left behind in the hurry. It didn't frighten him. He was a strong, powerful, legendary ninja. Not to mention an Uchiha. The ANBU tailing him wouldn't have been a problem.

But he had to be with them. Him.

Senju Hashirama.

Making a few hand signs, Madara created a clone, that kept on running the orginal destination while the real him changed direction. He jumped tree branches vastly, attempting to be as quiet as possible but it was almost impossible due to his fatigue. He had been tailed since the afternoon, and it was midnight already, from what he could tell in the position of the moon.

He stopped short in a sturdy branch, where he knew the ANBU would not be able to see or sense him, but he'd be able to watch them.

A small relieved sigh escaped his chapped lips when watching the hunting nin run past him, following his clone.

Madara slumped, leaning agaisnt the tree's side, trying to take in his breathing correctly, resting his battered body, even if it was only for a second. He knew the clone would be able to fool the lesser ninjas but not the First Hokage. He'd have to be extremely considerate of his actions now that Hashirama was also joining in the cat and mouse game.

He chuckled dryly at the idea.

'_Run, cat. The mouse is escaping.'_

* * *

It seemed she could do nothing. She has always been useless, she knew. Only sobbing like a lost child, watching others play with her toys.

Its been far too long since she has seen him so up close. Uchiha Sasuke. Her childish crush...he was exhausted, that much she could tell. Wasted. His once onyx eyes lost their focus, graying, with a tinge of insanity. His once ivory glowing skin, sickly pale.

Despite his changes...why did she keep seeing her Sasuke? Not this one. She meant the good-willed Sasuke from her genin years. Why did she keep seeing a hopeless love?

"I'm going to destroy Konoha. And none of you are going to stop me." His voice was different, too. Deep. With a tainted madness resounding like a soulless scream.

She whipped her head, pink hair momentarily blinding her, to the direction where she saw her Naruto move.

Yes, he was hers. That's how she felt about them. They were both so far away from her needy hands, but they were hers. Even if either of them didn't feel the same, they would still be hers. In her broken heart.

Uzumaki Naruto eyed his former teammate sadly, with something else cloaking in his darkening blue eyes. He also changed throughout experience. He has also seen pain. But worst of all, he has seen his closest person's suffering. He could see it, in those bottomless pit eyes.

Sasuke growled, having mistaken the hidden emotion in his once fellow comrade for pity. "Naruto, you-"

"Sakura-chan, leave."

She nearly had a stroke at the command. It was only the three of them in one of the Fire Country's most prestigious forest. The rest were still recuperating down at the war fields.

Sasuke also seemed surprised at the demanding tone Naruto used. He shifted uneasily unto his feet, eyes darting from the female to the blond.

Naruto turned to Sakura, a large grin on his face. "It's time, Sakura-chan."

Her green eyes widened, filling up with tears. "T-Time...?"

Sasuke apprehensively clicked his tongue, knowing that she was thinking about their last encounter. Knowing that the same words were echoing in her mind as well.

'_We'll die together.'_

Sakura internally panicked. No! She couldn't lose them both! She just couldn't! Naruto cannot do this to her! She will not allow it!

"No! Naruto, please, I-"

Naruto breathtakingly smiled, shortening her words. "It will be okay, Sakura-chan. I'll just knock some sense into Sasuke-teme! Just go, I'll be back with Sasuke. I promised, didn't I?"

Sakura was trembling when he finished. The words were so uniquely familiar. Comforting. "O-Okay." She trusted Naruto.

She began to walk away, but hesitated, looking back. Naruto has turned, and both males had their eyes locked in each other. Only for each other.

With a soft whimper, Sakura looked at them as if it were her last time.

The boys she could never reach. That she will never have. She memorized their appearance as best as she could.

Because she knew, deep inside, like in some perverse flashback...

It would be her last time seeing them.

* * *

"But, why?"

He sighed at her pain-filled voice. He didn't want to hurt her. He never desired to cause her suffering, that is why he didn't want to indulge himself with her in the beginning, because of this same reason.

Uzumaki Mito let out a cry, falling to her knees on the wooden floor of the small cabin they had rented, at the same time trying to reach for her husband.

But he didn't even move from where he was standing, too far away.

She sobbed noisily, wrapping her arms around herself, attempting to comfort her aching and slowly breaking heart.

Senju Hashirama flinched, but didn't look back, afraid the sight would make his mind fog with guilt. "I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

She caught something else in his words. Something hidden. It only enlightened her year-long suspicions. She wanted an answer though. She needed a firm answer.

"You never loved me, didn't you?"

Hashirama had to force down an astonised gasp before turning to face his wife, the woman that had given him beautiful children and grandchildren, who has held his hand for so long. "Of course I love you, Mito!"

"Never as much as Madara."

He was absolutely stunned at her brash words. Stunned at it coming from her, but not at the accusation. He looked away, not being able to keep looking into dark eyes that reminded him of said man but lacked the integrity Madara's held.

"Since when had you known?" He asked after an awkward silence.

Mito chuckled hoarsely. "I've never been able to reach you, Hashirama...Never. But...I don't know how he did it...he always reached you. The ironic part is...you were never able to reach him."

Hashirama cringed at how cold those words were spoken, piercing his heart.

"...Go."

He blinked, long brown hair swishing when he moved abruptly toward her but she stepped back, already on her feet.

"Go and catch your running man, Hashirama."

He stumbled a bit, as if considering something, before taking a hold of her tear-wet cheeks, pulling her shivering lips into his.

She savored him, his taste, imprinting it into her memory. Because she knew...

It would be the last time.

* * *

The two teen ninjas have been at it for long, anguished, hours. Their chakra levels were dangerously low, but they kept at it, neither's will deflating.

Uchiha Sasuke dodge the barrage of rasengans coming his way via clones by using his susanoo, for what felt like the millionth of times. He scanned the clearing with his red and black eternal mangekyo sharingan, searching for his opponent, and growled when he narrowly escaped a exploding clone far too close to him. His sandals skid across the ground, as he made quick hand signs, two fingers on his lips.

"KATON!"

The balls of fire enflamed various of clones, but he quickly averted his attention to the real Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto stood, defiantly, sage-mode eyes locked with Sasuke's as his clones helped him form his ultimate jutsu.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, attempting his best to infiltrate his enemy's mind, all the while forming his signature electrical jutsu with the help of his susanoo.

He grunted when he realized the nine-tails was blocking his tries. Apparently, his ex-teammate had befriended the beast.

"RASENSHURIKEN!"

Naruto strikes first, his wind-releasing jutsu flying directly toward Sasuke, who waited for the powerful move to be closer to finally jump over it with the susanoo's hands for assistance. Naruto was quicker, however, changing to beast mode before Sasuke could blink, and the now yellow-chakra-clad ninja was now hovering right in front of Sasuke, the attack merely inches away from hitting it's target. Sasuke looked directly into Naruto's unguarded eyes and hissed, blood sputtering out, when the attack hit home.

Naruto gasped, as he watched his obviously in pain best friend slam into the ground with the force, susanoo shattering. "Sasuke!"

"Dobe."

Naruto grunted when he barely escaped a chidori nagashi strike from behind.

Sasuke stood crouched before him, a few feet away, unharmed by his past attack.

Naruto growled, although, inside, he was relieved.

Sasuke raised a mocking eyebrow before they started yet again.

* * *

He gridded his teeth together as he collapsed, way too exhausted and angry with himself to make it to a softer ground.

He knew he should've left quickly. He knew he shouldn't have rested anymore than necessary on that damn tree. But, no. His body had to take a godforsaken nap! And now look where he was! At the feet of his persecutor, the one who had woken him up from his unexpected slumber, the one who he had been fruitlessly fighting for the last three hours straight.

Senju Hashirama frowned, panting, as he fell unto his clad knees right in front of the laying missing-nin. He knew his opponent was much stronger than this, so it surprised him. He must've been in the run for a long while for him to be defeated this easily.

Uchiha Madara groaned as he willed himself into a sitting position. He nearly had a heart attack when he felt Hashirama's hands attempting to help him. He struggled with his hold for a few seconds in which Hashirama was persistent, until he gave up completely, too tired to do anything else about it. The forest was deathly quiet for a while, neither man moving, the only source of light coming from the everlasting full moon.

Madara felt the hands move from his sides to his chest, they were glowing green. He slowly looked up from his seated position on his thighs, arms limp on his sides, finding Hashirama to be much closer than he anticipated. Madara didn't comment on it, though, as they both gazed into each other's eyes. Onyx eyes meeting brown.

"W-Why...are you..."

"If I don't heal you, you'll die out of chakra-loss." Hashirama hastily explained, frustrated with his current inner battle. Should he finish him now, then take his own life later? Or should he keep healing him, strongly enough, for them to keep fighting? He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that if he could never bring his best friend, his most precious person, alive, willingly, with him to Konoha, he didn't want to come back at all to the place. Konoha was their dream, Madara's and his, despite that the Uchiha now wanted to destroy it, Hashirama was found that was hard to choose between his dream and his friend. However, he would risk the lives of the many innocent people in the village if Madara lived, which meant he'd have to exterminate the Uchiha to fulfill his duty as Hokage. But he also wouldn't be able to live without him existing. Madara was his strength, his will. Even if he could just kill him now and return...he would be dead inside. Hashirama has already thought this through, and now, being able to touch his...his...running man...

Madara watched silently the emotions pass through those tell-everything eyes as he also contemplated. Hashirama was always so childish...even now, a 27-year-old shinobi and leader, he still had hope that he could do something about his broken friend. But Madara didn't want, didn't need, that from him. He needed...

He needed him to move on.

Hashirama had a bright future...and everything Madara wanted to protect before, he never accomplished. He failed his beloved little brother, his clan, his village, his dream...but he would not be able to tolerate himself any longer if he wouldn't be able to at least protect his best and closest comrade's future.

Madara raised shaking hands, taking Hashirama's in his own, and pushing the glowing hands away from his chest reluctantly. "Don't waste that chakra on me."

Hashirama sighed, swatting Madara's hands away. "It's not wasting chakra, Madara, so just sit and-"

"Why?" Madara snapped, bringing his strength up again as he grabbed Hashirama's yutaka's collar tightly, irritated beyond belief, pulling their faces closer. "Why do you keep insisting and pestering me, _Senju_?! What do you want from me?! What else do you want to take away from me?! Huh?! You have a bright future ahead, instead of dealing with a runaway Uchiha! What is-"

He never got to finish his rant, as his thin lips were encased by other, soft, plum, ones. His onyx eyes widened in realization at the same time Hashirama pulled back. Madara searched in Hashirama's eyes, asking him, surpassing bewilderment at the latest affectionate action.

Hashirama smiled weakly, his mind and lips still tingling at the sensation of finally having had those sinfully delicious lips he's been craving for so long. "I can't live without you, Madara."

Neither was sure who moved first, but now they were both trapped in breathless, heated kisses. Hashirama took hold of Madara's cheeks, nibbling on the lips gently, before taking the bottom lip, running his teeth over it keenly, then proceeding to suck it into his warm mouth, tongue lapping at marked soft skin. Madara softly mewled at the attention, acting without thinking, gripping tightly, almost desperately, Hashirama's long brown hair, tugging him back harshly to finally take in much needed air.

Madara and Hashirama stared at each other, their pants the only sound in the nightly forest, breathes mingling. Madara gulped, as if reality finally hit, though he didn't know how to react to it. Besides Izuna, Hashirama has been the most closest person to him, so he hadn't had as much experience as he should about such feelings, emotions that are never supposed to be displayed, because that is how Uchihas work. However...

"Hashirama..." Madara breathed, his heart feeling like it was in his throat.

Hashirama's heart was very close to exploding with all the racing thoughts and...intensity of their physical actions, even if it was just a shared kiss. And then...Madara said his name. His name, that never sounded so beautiful as it did being said by that deep, melodic, voice. Hashirama pulled Madara back to him, his hands never having left their position on the others cheeks, pressing his lips on Madara's.

"Oh, _god_, Madara." He murmured against those lips.

Madara's eyes were half closed, the ministrations lulling his rough, and usually emotionless, exterior. His cheeks felt hot. His whole body felt hot. Which was strange for him. Madara was no virgin, that much was obvious, but he has never been sexually attracted to anyone, male or female, or felt anything similar to what he was feeling now with Hashirama. He had never felt so...so...aroused by the simple saying of his name, by a simple brush of lips. Damn that Hashirama...for being his only weakness.

Hashirama looked at Madara's eyes for the first time since their second kiss and was surprised, but delighted, to find his precious Madara's onyx, black diamond eyes, filled with so much warmth and...

Hashirama moaned, the sound vibrating through Madara's lips, causing the Uchiha to shiver. Filled with so much warmth and lust.

Madara took the initiative this time, sucking, biting, licking the Senju's lips, as if coaxing the other's tongue out to play. Hashirama chuckled quietly at the thought as he opened his lips and Madara's tongue invaded his wet cavern. Hashirama groaned, running his fingers through the other's spiky yet amazingly soft tendrils.

Madara smirked at the sound, finding Hashirama's taste to be so addicting. My god, why hadn't he tried this sooner? So many years gone down the drain...he just wanted more and more of that unique taste! Gods, he needed more!

Hashirama had had enough of being submissive, as he wrestled with Madara's tongue, making their saliva overflow down their chins but neither cared. Heh, the world could be ending, and neither didn't give a shit. Hashirama knew Madara was relentless, so he clamped his mouth around the intruding tongue and sucked. Hard.

Madara groaned deeply, eyes tightly closed as he hurriedly set himself on the Senju's lap, his thighs circling around the other's waist, ass resting right on the growing bulge the yutaka could not hide.

Hashirama almost lost it then, moaning, practically crushing their clad chests together, bodies fitting like a puzzle, being able to push his tongue inside the hot, wet, and raspberry flavored mouth of his Uchiha.

Yes, his Uchiha.

Madara was slowly becoming a pile of goo where he sat, Hashirama's ministrations driving him into an insanity of pleasure. They both parted, gasping at each other's faces, eyes wide open, fixated on each other. Madara licked his wet lips, then proceeded to lick and suck off the saliva dripping down Hashirama's chin.

"Fuck...'Dara." Hashirama cursed for the first time liberally, eyes pleadingly looking into his soon-to-be lover's.

Madara smirked again, kissing his way up to Hashirama's reddened ear, using his right hand to delicately brush the hair back, behind the ear. Madara kissed it, then began to suck the lobe, making Hashirama writhe, moaning again.

"Hashi..." Madara whispered hotly at the ear, blowing on it, making Hashirama shiver in pure, unadulterated, anticipation. "What are you waiting for?"

Then, Hashirama pulled the upper part of Madara's yutaka off swiftly, his lips attaching themselves to the Uchiha's pulse on his neck, sucking with open vigor, his hands roaming everywhere. Madara gasped and arched, head flipping back, as his most sensitive part was stimulated by that mouth. He accidentally pushed their crouches together at the abrupt movement, causing both men to moan wantonly into the night.

Hashirama quickly continued before he was distracted, biting harshly enough to form a bruise at Madara's pleasure spot, making his lover gasp and groan, his nails digging themselves on his hold at Hashirama's clad shoulders.

Wait. Clad?

Almost unreasonably enraged, Madara practically shoved Hashirama to the ground, glaring heatedly down at the now sprawled brunette, who was clearly confused at Madara's sudden animatic change. Hashirama furrowed his eyebrows in worry and apprehension. Had he imagined Madara's willingness a few seconds ago? After all, the Madara currently on top of him looked completely and frighteningly livid, the only trace of the blissful expression from before was the dark blush dusting his porcelain skin. "Mada-?"

The Uchiha didn't let him continue, knowing it would be a stupid and naive question, as expected from the Senju; he literally ripped the top of Hashirama's yutaka off, startling the brunette, then proceeded to lean in and devilishly suck a brown nipple into his hot mouth, shamelessly.

Hashirama let out a strangled mewl, his hands moving to grip on Madara's hair like a vice.

But Madara wasn't done, he was still outraged of having been the first to lose clothing, like a fucking girl, a blow to his male pride. He let a hand grace down the delectable chest, tracing the abs on his lover's abdomens, to the happy trail leading to his true goal. He switched nipples when the one treated was painfully hard, his head starting to hurt from Hashirama's rash tugs on his hair.

"_Madara!_" Hashirama gasped, completely caught off guard when the raven took such a sudden hard grasp of his groin. Madara let the hand rest on the member, purposely not moving it, while he tauntingly lowered his mouth, lips brushing down Hashirama's torso, making the Senju squirm. Madara nearly laughed in victory but, instead, used his teeth to get the rest of the bottom part of the brown and officially demonic yutaka off, his free hand caressing the exposed caramel hip.

Hashirama's panted, the emotions and adrenaline running through were enough to make him unbearably aroused. And desperate. "M-Madara...!"

Madara nibbled Hashirama's visible smooth thighs, so close to the brunette's true desire, that he groaned loudly. "Madara!"

Madara smirked around the skin he sucked, his lips barely brushing the tempting arousal. "Yes, Hashi?" He breathed at the tip of his lover's cock, causing it to twitch.

Hashirama growled, eyes glued shut, trying his best to concentrate, but it was so hard when the man you've lusted after for so long was right in between your naked legs, his wickedly yet pleasureful lips so daringly close. So close!

"P-Please...Mada..."

Madara snickered, squeezing the dick in his hand almost painfully, causing Hashirama to let out an amazingly manly cry that made Madara's pants tighten. "Please?"

Hashirama glared down at the Uchiha, but neither caught anything malicious, just frustration. Madara simply raised an eyebrow.

Hashirama groaned, slamming his head back. "Please, Madara! S-Suck me!"

Madara grinned cheekily, "That's what I like to hear."

The Senju made an odd choking sound when Madara encased his erection into his wet and oh so hot mouth. His hands nearly ripped raven locks from the harsh hold on the Uchiha. Hashirama was unstoppably gasping, never having felt such strong pleasureful emotions run through him so quickly. It was all too much for him.

Being able to sense his lover's edging orgasm by the twitching biceps and leaking cock, Madara gave one last suck, drawing back.

Hashirama groaned, attempting to withhold himself from throwing a tantrum, his hands falling from their grasp on the raven's hair._ 'The bastard! I was so damn close!'_ He raised his head, lifting his upper body with his elbows, intent on cursing the Uchiha out like never before. "Madara! Why-"

The raven didn't let him finish. No, more like the Senju couldn't finish his sentence.

"_MADARA_!" Hashirama shrieked in pure ecstasy, the heat, tight, hold on his member too much for him to remain docile, his upper body falling back to the ground, his hands digging into the dirt of the ground as he attempted to withhold his sanity. He opened his eyes and gasped at the sight in front of him, making him harder than was possible.

Madara was panting, his eyes closed tightly in a painful pleasure, his face sweaty and red as his body was arched, unconsciously presenting himself obscenely yet beautifully to his lover as he sat upon his erection. His scrotum had ripped a slight from the sudden intrusion, but, secretly, it made things a bit more enjoyable for the nearly masochistic Uchiha. He hadn't expected for his partner's cock to feel so big, though. And he certainly hadn't expected for it to make him feel so complete. He felt his heart speed up as it finally sank in that this was Hashirama who was inside him. The same man who taught him hope, who followed him to the end of the world, who never gave up on him, and who had achieved in making Madara fall in love with him. Tears welled up at the corner of his eyes, but it wasn't because of the pain. No, it was submissiveness of it all. It was the acceptance of a fact that had been buried for so long.

Madara loved Hashirama.

The Senju frowned shakily at the look of discomfort and the tears on his beloved's face. He willed himself not to relentlessly pound into that excruciating delicious heat; instead, sitting up and wrapping his left arm around the Uchiha's waist, capturing Madara's lips with his own as his right hand reached between them and started to pump on the raven's now exposed pale cock.

Madara moaned into his lover's mouth, his trembling hands reaching and entangling themselves in long brown locks. He broke the kiss, gazing into Hashirama's eyes with unveiled adoration and love. The Senju gasped at the rarely expressive ebony eyes, not once in his life having had the privilege to see within them until now. And he understood. He made motion to kiss the raven again but Madara shook his head, giving the brunette a pleading look, at the same time squeezing his inner muscles, causing the member inside to twitch at the sensations and Hashirama to grunt, taking a tight hold of the Uchiha's hips.

"Hashi..._move_."

The brunette nodded with closed eyes, shifting and resting Madara on to the ground, taking a pink nipple into his mouth as the Uchiha wrapped his legs around Hashirama's waist. Panting with anticipation into the raven's neck, the Senju thrusted for the first time, letting out a deep moan.

Madara had gasped loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. It wasn't entirely pleasureful but it still felt good to have that big rod inside him move, the pre-cum and saliva aiding in the friction. "Ha...shi..."

Hashirama gulped, locking eyes with Madara as he started thrusting frequently, taking a slowed pace despite that his carnal desires wanted to restlessly pound into him.

When one thrust stimulated a certain nerve inside the Uchiha, Madara let out a wanton scream, having not at all expected the intense pure white hot pleasure coursing through him. "Oh! _Oh_! T-There! Faster!" The raven circled his arms around the Senju's shoulders, moaning and slightly whining into Hashirama's ear as the brunette started to jerk his hips with abandon. It was hard and rough, sweaty and hot, and Madara loved it. He threw his head back, keenly crying out, exposing his neck for Hashirama to feast on, which is what he did.

"God." Hashirama groaned, feeling that he was nearing his end. It was all too good, too sexy, too surreal, and it was bringing him to cloud nine at a starling pace. His thrust became erratic as Madara's cries increased in volume and amounts, but something still felt missing. The Senju clasped his hands unto the raven's hips, stopping all the friction and receiving a menacing growl.

Between his panting, Madara stared right into the brown eyes of his lover, his body clung onto the Senju as if he were life itself. "W-Why you...stopped?"

Hashirama closed his eyes and thunked his forehead against the Uchiha's. Lips gracing each other, but not locking, the brunette spoke. "Please tell me you need me as much as I need you."

Madara tensed, beginning to rashly gasp. His hands clutched the strong shoulder's of his lover and he gulped when the intense brown gaze met his again. "_Please_."

The Uchiha choked on a sob, blinking away the moisture from his eyes, nodding, causing their foreheads to meet softly. "Hashirama, I...I _need_ you. _Please_. You have me now."

Hashirama smiled sadly, a single tear rolling down, hearing the undertones of those words as clear as day. He dived on for Madara's bottom lip, sucking on it as he rammed himself inside the Uchiha, making the raven moan loudly as the pace was altered to maddening hard, fast, and deep thrust. Madara clawed at Hashirama's chest, body arched and bent under the Senju, as his mouth was left agape in a silent scream, and his orgasm hit him violently, his body thrashing uncontrollably.

The brunette grunted, moaning Madara's name as he came inside him, his whole body shuddering as an aftermath of the nearly unbearable tight grip on his cock and the beautiful scene in front of him. The raven groaned at the feeling of his lover's cum squirting and hitting his prostate. Hashirama embraced the Uchiha as he came down from his high, still connected, and rolled onto his side with Madara still held closely in his arms, member slightly slipping out enough for only the first inches before his head remaining. His lover only buried his face into the Senju's chest, one arm slung over the brunette's hip, while the other reached and traced Hashirama's spine.

It was silent except for the crickets in the night. It was peaceful, and for a while, it seemed as of all of their tribulations were forgotten and it was only them. Only the two of them. Just Madara and Hashirama, holding each other. Just two souls that would forever search each other out, and will only be complete with only themselves.

However, it was only a while.

When Hashirama finally came to the next morning, he was alone, his clothing draped over him, and the sun shining brightly right at his face.

He felt mocked by how beautiful the day was.

When inside he was breaking.

In a sudden rage, the brunette slammed his fist hard against the ground, creating a small crater beside him. Tears kept escaping his eyes, his body shaking in agony.

_'I was so close. So damn close. And I still lost my running man.'_

**A/N: Part 2 will be up soon, and it will be much longer. So, REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**

**~NaoHinaMuza**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: UGH SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG LIKE I WAS SO BUSY AND SHIT AND SCHOOL STARTED FOR ME UGHHHHHHHH!**

**BUT ANYWAYS! HERE'S THE SECOND PART MY LOVELIES! SASUNARU! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE! (SORRY THAT IT'S SHORTER THAN PART 1)**

**PART 2**

Sasuke had never liked the smell of blood.

Neither had he ever been fond of the taste.

He didn't know how long they've been laying there, just staring into each other's eyes. Their bodies hurt beyond any other time, and their chakra levels were dangerously low; to the point that neither of them could find the energy to even move.

Naruto discovered that Sasuke's eyes weren't as onyx as people tend to believe. In fact, they were a dark gray, that if you look as closely as Naruto was currently looking, you could see the emotions that the raven was trying so hard to hide.

There was a sense of tiredness in those eyes.

A sense of emptiness.

As if all hope has been lost.

Naruto had the sickening feeling he has felt this before. That he had seen those orbs reflect such depressing and apathetic emotions. And that he had suffered for them.

The moon was high up in the field that had now widened in size, coincidently showering Naruto with its light, and shadowing Sasuke, who was right next to him. It was as if the world could see it too.

The difference between them.

Sasuke had learned throughout experience in his life, and maybe another's, that when a spark in those blue eyes enlightened them, it signified a defiance. A yearning.

A determination.

Naruto has always been unpredictable.

But so has been Sasuke.

The blond somehow managed to not only shift his body to the side, away from Sasuke, but also grabbed Sasuke's wrist, dragging him up closer to him, to where the moon shined above them.

Sasuke shouldn't have been surprised.

But he was.

Specially when their noses were brushing, eyes never leaving the intense gaze they seemed to both be lost to.

Naruto opened his trembling lips. "I-I'm sorry."

Sasuke blinked. _'Sorry? Why? Why are you sorry?'_

Naruto gave him a heartbreaking smile. "For losing you once."

* * *

It was raining.

And it was cold.

Hashirama didn't know how long he had been standing there.

All he knew was that he felt empty.

Empty.

He finally fell to his knees, head bowed, the weapon sliding out of his grasp, the rain matting his long brown hair covering his face. His hands by his sides were motionless.

Just like the body in front of him.

A sob coming out of his throat shocked Hashirama, as if he didn't realize he had been crying and making awful heart wrenching wails ever since his best friend fell lifelessly on the ground.

His best friend.

His lover.

His life.

"M-Madara..." Hashirama gasped between his sobs, stretching out a shaking hand to the body.

The body.

It was just a body now.

Hashirama let out a short yell as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He dashed on his hands and knees, not caring the slightest about his own severe injuries. He turned the suddenly heavy body so it could fall on his lap, and he was presented with a face he loved.

A face that had a smile.

A smile.

The sight choked him, one of his trembling hands lightly touching the cold pale cheek.

His eyes were open.

His eyes were empty.

Empty.

'_Empty.'_

Hashirama's body stilled, quieting down as he stared into those orbs. Those eyes. The window to his lover's soul.

He had no soul.

Not anymore.

And it was because of him.

Hashirama cradled Madara's body closer to his chest, digging his face into his lover's freezing neck. His dark hazel eyes were wide, tears rolling down his cheeks as the sobs that broke throughout his soul echoed all around.

Madara.

No one understood the Uchiha. But Hashirama did.

He did.

Memories were drowning him deeper into his sorrow.

Madara's smirk.

The day they met.

Madara's full blown childish smile.

The day they made a pact for a peace they both wanted.

Madara's friendly sympathetic pat.

The day Itama died.

Madara's shouts and insults, and yells, and scowls and laughs.

Every day.

Madara's tears.

The day he stood in front of Izuna's grave.

Madara's anger.

The day he was defeated.

Madara's hand firmly gripping the kunai meant to end Hashirama's life.

The day they achieved their dreams.

Madara's eternal mangekyo sharingan.

The day Hashirama lost Madara to insanity.

Madara's cry of pleasure.

The day they made love.

Madara's first adult smile.

The day Uchiha Madara died in the hands of Senju Hashirama.

Hashirama screamed.

He was holding Madara's lifeless body tightly, screaming and shouting out his pain. A pain so deep that his whole body shook.

That made his soul break.

Because a part of it had been taken away.

It had been taken away by Madara.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hashirama cried.

Uchiha Madara.

The running man.

That left a shattered soul in its wake.

* * *

Sasuke jerked reflexively when he felt Naruto's hand on his cheek.

Naruto didn't say anything.

Sasuke frowned in confusion. "Y-You dobe..."

Naruto chuckled, but it was forced. "Teme."

"I'm not returning."

"You don't have much of a choice now."

"I won't consent to anything."

"You don't have to. I'll make you."

Sasuke gridded his teeth. "Why do you keep pestering me?! I don't understand!"

"You don't need to understand."

Sasuke snarled, attempting and failing on pulling away from the hold on his face. He let out an exasperated yell. "Naruto!"

"Sasuke." Naruto's smile widened, if possible. "I've caught you."

Sasuke swallowed thickly, glaring into those way too gleeful eyes that made his so called frozen heart clench.

"And I'm never letting go."

* * *

It's been weeks.

Since the Great Uchiha Madara's death.

And yet her husband had not come back.

Mito stared, sitting down a chair facing the window that revealed a beautiful garden in a rainy day. She watched Hashirama standing in the middle of it, drenched, facing the sky.

She didn't know if it was rain or tears on her husband's face.

"Mito-sama."

She turned to face her brother-in-law. "He's a shell, Tobirama."

Tobirama remained silent, observing his older sibling's motionless body.

Mito closed her eyes painfully, hugging herself closely, trying to find comfort in some way or another as she whispered her words. "He's gone. Madara took him from us."

Tobirama remained stoic.

"He's a walking corpse. I can't even sense his chakra."

Tobirama remained emotionless.

"He's dying. Slowly. And we can't stop it."

Tobirama remained impassive.

"Tobirama..." Mito muttered, tears escaping her onyx eyes.

He faced her.

"He wants to die."

Tobirama gridded his teeth, his face flaring into uncontainable fury. He swiftly turned on his heel, marching toward the garden. His feet splashed on the small puddles, he was growling with obsolete anger. When he was inches away from beating and berating the older man, Hashirama spoke to his younger brother for the first time since Madara's death.

"You know...I never understood how you could've done it."

Tobirama froze. He stared at his older brother's back. "What?"

Hashirama tilted his head just a bit, so his left eye was looking at Tobirama almost pitifully. "I never understood how you could kill him."

Tobirama blinked, his body rigid. "You knew?"

Hashirama laughed hollowly, gazing at the clouded gray sky with a taunting and fake smile. "You're stronger than I ever was. Both our soulmates died, you moved on, yet I cannot. You will be an amazing Hokage."

The rain seemed to be pouring harder.

Tobirama closed his eyes, his fists clenched by his sides. "It's...not entirely like that. He-"

"Kill me."

Tobirama's eyes widened, a gasp escaping from the words he never hoped to hear from his only family. "W-What?"

Hashirama turned completely to face his younger brother with a wide empty smile and eyes. "I'm sorry, but I must ask the same thing Izuna asked of you."

Tobirama gaped, taking a step back. "N-No...You can't!"

Hashirama fell to his knees, his body shaking with an odd maniacal laughter while tears streamed freely on his face. "Please. End this sorrow, end this pain. If you had an ounce of love for me, kill me."

Tobirama screamed a little from the frustration, his watering eyes blurring his vision. It could not be happening again.

'_This can't be happening again!'_

"I won't! You're Hokage!" Tobirama yelled.

"You'll take my place, otouto." Hashirama closed his eyes, throwing his head back so he could feel the freezing drops of rain hit his face like needles. It barely hurt. "Please."

"You should carry on your dream, brother!" Tobirama was shouting now, trying his best to push Hashirama away from the edge leading to insanity. "It was Madara's dream too! I-"

"I'll meet him again." Hashirama opened his eyes and again, an astonishing thing happened.

His eyes shined with determination. But most of all, with life.

It left Tobirama breathless.

Hashirama grinned heartedly. "I'll see him again. And this time, this time..."

"This time?" Tobirama kneeled in front of his brother, slowly taking out his sword.

Hashirama chuckled, raising his arms out, his eyes closing, but the smile was still as radiant as ever. That smile that made everyone believe in him.

"This time I'll catch him."

* * *

"_Ah!_"

Naruto gasped, throwing his head back as the shivers coursing through his veins intensified. He moaned, pushing his hips against his lover's, grunting from the extreme pleasure of finally having him inside. Of finally becoming one with the man he had loved his whole life. And maybe another's.

Sasuke grunted, closing his eyes tightly, one of his hands grabbing the blond hair sprawled on the ground while the other gripped his lover's hip roughly, rocking back, almost pulling out completely before thrusting back in until he was fully seated within the forcefully accommodating flesh once more. Naruto cried out briefly, biting his bottom lip, resisting the urge to scream in pure ecstasy, the dirt bunching in his hands as the electric pleasure resonating in every pulse of his heart. Before he could recover, Sasuke was thrusting deep within him again, creating aftershocks of barely containable sensations that left Naruto panting, his breath leaving him.

Neither were sure how they had gotten this far. Sasuke had angrily lashed on Naruto after the blond spoke the words, and they had began to wrestle with the last bit of strength they had. Somehow, the fighting had turned into frantic humping, and now they were here.

It was heart wrenching. It was cruel. It was painful. Yet it was beautiful. So beautiful. They could feel it. They could feel their sufferings becoming dust, they could feel a desperation they weren't sure was theirs, to be closer. To finally be one. Their souls were shaking as hard as their bodies, struggling within the human shells they were encased in, to reach out. To hold each other again. Again. They were internally screaming, hearts picking up a startling pace. Their souls were shouting. They were crying out. To remember. To remember. Remember.

Naruto's moans and mewls became louder as Sasuke's control evaporated and the raven resumed to slam into his body, digging his back to the ground. There were tears.

Tears of pain.

Tears of relief.

Tears of joy.

Sasuke groaned Naruto's name, opening his eyes and nearly coming as he stared down, mesmerized by the erotic vision Naruto made as he continued to pound into the all too willing body below him. The raven pulled his lover's legs tighter over his shoulders, their red faces close and waiting for the blond to open his eyes.

He didn't.

Sasuke sobbed a little, for some reason. He was desperate. He wanted to see those eyes, he needed them so much right now. He felt like he was a whole different person. Yet he has never felt more alive. He tugged on Naruto's hair, their lips, for the first time tonight, brushing each other.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as an electricity ran through him, making him frantically drag Sasuke down by the nape of his neck, pulling him down to his face, their eyes locked.

Their eyes revealed everything.

Everything.

A flash of faces.

Itachi.

Izuna.

Jiraiya.

Tobirama.

Sakura.

Mito.

_Madara._

_Hashirama._

"Sasuke!" Naruto smiled, tears falling down like waterfalls.

"Naruto." Sasuke connected their lips to a passionate kiss. They bit and sucked on each other's lips until they gave in to the need for more. Their kiss deepened, hot and consuming as their tongues plunged and slid against each other. Their souls were intertwined.

Just like their fate.

Finally, they broke apart and Naruto fell back onto the ground, breathless and writhing, while Sasuke lifted his hips higher in order to resume his manic thrusts. Their skin slapping together, along with their loud panting and moans, was the only sound in the forest. Naruto screamed, arching under the raven above him, as Sasuke's cock pounded harder onto his prostate, Sasuke attacking his neck when it was presented to him by the blond, who had thrown his head back from the unbearable pleasure. Their gazes never broke.

They were close.

But they needed something else.

They needed unspoken words to finally be said out loud.

Sasuke bit the tan skin, bruising it as he spoke. "Naruto, I-"

Naruto shook his head madly, suddenly digging his hands into the black tendrils and forcing Sasuke's head up to face him, their lips sloppily locking into another wild and heated kiss. The intractable pace causing their moist bodies to jerk. Naruto bit Sasuke's earlobe when the raven lowered his face so they were cheek to cheek. He could feel the raven's panting on his neck.

Naruto pressed his lips close to Sasuke's ear.

He whispered the words.

Words filled with so much emotion, so much struggling.

So much love.

Sasuke gasped loudly as he came, coating Naruto's insides with his warm seed. The raven was sobbing, his eyes closing in pure bliss.

He finally found it.

He finally found peace.

Naruto shrieked a little, his nails digging into the Uchiha's shoulders, the feeling of being filled until no more with such a meaningful liquid pushing him to the edge, his cum sputtering between their abdomens and chest.

He finally has him.

The running man.

He finally has him in his arms.

_"I love you."_

* * *

Sakura stared at the graves in front of her, already decorated with numerous of flowery. She shifted her gaze unto the two statues standing tall and huge above Konoha like guardians.

Her hands clenched harder on the tulips in her grasp.

"It's hard to believe it, isn't it?"

Sakura simply nodded. But it wasn't that hard to believe at all. Naruto's overuse on the nine-tails chakra had cost him an early death. And Sasuke's depression was too grave for anyone to heal him.

Hinata stood beside the pink haired female, her hands filled with her own white roses. They were silent for a while, the wind picking up and causing their dresses to flap quietly.

"I miss them."

"Me too."

"I loved them. So much."

Hinata smiled, closing her eyes and extending one hand for the girl next to her to hold. Sakura grasped it like a lifeline.

"They're in a better place."

"Hopefully."

Hinata laughed sadly, smile widening, confusing Sakura.

"And they're together again."

* * *

A blond man growled under his breath, utterly pissed. He marched through the pedestrians walking way too sluggishly for his own liking. They were in Japan, for Buddha's sake! And it was morning! Why were they all so peaceful?! They were all too slow, goddamitt! He was going to be late if they didn't hurry up and he couldn't have that! It was his first day at work!

Apparently, he wasn't the only one in a hurry. Unfortunately, the other person happened to be going the opposite way.

"Ow!"

"Shit!"

The two men slammed against each other, sending them on their butts to the hard pavement. The blond sighed, quickly retrieving his things that had fallen out of his grasp before the uncaring people still walking by them stepped on them. He quickly grabbed a phone that must've been from the other male before it could smashed down by a heel.

He extended the phone to the man when they both stood up hurriedly. "You should be more careful, dude."

The other man scowled, snatching the phone away. "I was in a hurry."

The blond was about to respond until he suddenly paused, a sense of déjà vu hitting him when he looked at the male's face.

The raven rolled his gray eyes at the dumb look he was receiving. "Whatever, thanks." He ran passed the blond, who gasped and turned around quickly, watching the running man go.

He stared numbly at the man's back, the pedestrians going by hitting him with their shoulders and shooting him annoyed looks. But he could care less.

That man.

Why did he feel like he had known him?

He sighed, shaking his head and reminding himself he was late for work. He swiftly turned on his heel and was going to start running to his own due destination until his foot suddenly stepped on something plastic, making him stop. He blinked, glancing down and picking up the ID card of a Uchiha Corporations employee.

"Uchiha Kaimei, huh?" Namikaze Akari smirked.

THE END

**A/N: Sooo? What did you guys think?! Sorry I didn't give you guys a full lemon, but I was just so emotional while writing this, so I didn't feel the pervertedness kicking in xD **

**So, REVIEW! Pretty please?! I worked hard on it!**

**Also, if you liked this story, go check out Saying 'Yes'! And vote for a next story upload on my profile! In chapter 12 of Saying 'Yes' there is more information on them at the end!**

**Notes:**

**_Akari_**** means 'light, illumination, glow, gleam'**

**_Kaimei_**** means 'darkness'**

**Ironic, huh? xD**

**Again, please review! And don't hesitate to PM me for any request!**

**Love,**

**~NaoHinaMuza**


End file.
